


[Podfic of] Dude, Where's the Stanley Cup?!

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Road Trips, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny lands in Saskatoon at noon, and is shocked to see Kaner hovering furtively at Johnny's gate exit. He's wearing a baggy gray hoodie and obnoxiously huge sunglasses and he doesn't look like he's showered in at least three days.</p><p>Johnny is somehow still relieved to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Dude, Where's the Stanley Cup?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dude, Where's the Stanley Cup?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982201) by [svmadelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn/pseuds/svmadelyn). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1AuZPkS) [36 MB] **|||** [M4B](http://bit.ly/1tjcY71) [37.8 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:18:14 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
